Survivor: Singapore
| returnees = Blabberboy (6),(10) NickTD (10) TheBradleyG (10) NINJAxxSNIPER (10) TDF2132 (18) XKC (18) | video = | previousseason = Russia | nextseason = Quebec | dvdcover = }}Survivor: Singapore is the second season of Canadienne's ORG Survivor series. Twists *'Anarchy' - Teams where dissolved and there was an Anarchy phase for two rounds. *'Tribe Swap' - Tribes were put back into teams for the next 2-3 round before the merge began. *'Pre-merge Jury Member' - The last premerge castaway became the first jury member of the Canadienne series. Changes A Jury of 9 to 8 - Due to Matt's deactivation, the jury ended up being a jury of 8 insted of 9. Admins Hosts Castaways } | rowspan="6" | rowspan="9" |1st Voted Out Day 3 | 7 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Chameleon777 "Heather" | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 6 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | thatdragonguy "Will" | |Quit Day 6 | 2 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | ebos272 "Eben" | | rowspan="17" |4th Voted Out Day 9 |9 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Halinhvn "Linh" | |Evacuated Day 10 |0 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Jacaljt10 "J.T" | |6th Voted Out Day 12 | 4 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Amoline "Arianna" | | |Evacuated Day 15 |3 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | blabberboy "Gabe" | | |8th Voted Out Day 16 |4 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | LoganEntertainment "Ezra" | | |9th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 19 |4 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Loenev "Amber" | | | rowspan="11" |10th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 22 |6 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | DanielABC "Daniel" | | |11th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 25 |6 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Kingmatt3342 "Matt" | | |12th Voted Out Removed From Jury Day 28 |5 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | TDF2132 "Adrian" | | |13th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 30 |15 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Pratyyyyy "RJ" | | |14th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 32 |15 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | NINJAxxSNIPER "Aidan" Russia | | |15th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 34 |8 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | SonOfMyRightHand "Ian" | | |16th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 36 |4 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | NickTD "Panchetor" | | |Eliminated 8th Jury Member Day 38 |6 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | heyitslec "Alec" | | | Second Runner-Up |1 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | TheBradleyG "Bradley" | | | Runner-Up |5 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | XKC "Brian" | | | Sole Survivor |7 |} Episode Guide Voting History Notes: J.T. and Will didn't vote in the first episode, so they each received a strike. Will didn't vote yet again in the second episode, so he received another strike. He tried to quit right before results, and was allowed to do so. It went unnoticed that Linh didn't vote in the third episode until after she was removed from the game. Eben didn't vote, and asked to be voted out due to being busy at the time. As a part of a twist, only the group that won immunity werepermitted to vote at tribal council in the fourth episode. J.T. received a penalty vote due to not voting on the fourth episode and wasn't allowed to vote due to the hosts being sick of people not voting. It was also carried onto the revote. Adrian played an idol on himself on episode six, causing a revote. Adrian played an idol on himself on episode nine, causing Matt to get voted out. Bradley played an idol on himself on episode twelve, causing Aidan to get voted out. Matt was removed from jury due to deactivating his account rounds before the Final Tribal Council took place. Trivia * Links Singapore Forums Category:Survivor Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Returning Player Seasons